


Even Numbers

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco hated even numbers. The years that ended in even numbers were always painful for him. Written for the July Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge "I'm not sorry". Words: 369.





	Even Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Elise's prompt was "I'm not sorry" and my mind took me to a not so nice place, but to something that is present in everyday life: the death of a loved one. So please, please, mind the tags and the warnings if this triggers you. 
> 
> Thank you to unicornsandphoenix for being a wonderful! beta <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

Draco hated even numbers. The years that ended in even numbers were always painful for him. 

He had knew something was off the moment Harry kissed him, but didn’t know what until his husband told him. That he was dying. Harry had survived the killing curse twice, but a simple illness was going to end his life. 

But there was hope, although it was tiny. 

Draco thought that everything was going to be fine. He repeated it to himself a thousand times each day. Because this was Harry and, they have been married for just a year. Because this was Harry, and they were still young. Because this was Harry, and life couldn’t be that unfair.

Ah, but life’s cruel!

He watched how his husband wasted away in a hospital bed, month after month. 

He stayed by his side at every moment. Talking with him, feigning that all was well. All was going to be fine. 

Ah, but life’s cruel.

He had gone home to take a shower and change his clothes, when they called him. There wasn’t room for hope anymore. 

Draco sat down on the floor and cried. He wished someone would come hug him, but he was alone. He wasn’t whole anymore, now that he felt how the part of his soul that was Harry’s had died. He felt how the world darkened, and hopelessness filled every bit of it. 

He went to the hospital. Harry was still holding to his life. He smiled at Draco.

“Hi. I’m sorry for this. You could have been happier with Astoria.”

“I’m not sorry. Dating you, marrying you, were the best decisions I ever made.”

The tears rolled down his face as he watched how Harry smiled once again at him and then closed his eyes. Two hours later, he died. It was six o’clock. Another even number.

Draco had thought that the worst part of losing someone was the fact that that person was now dead. But nobody had told him about the loneliness that came when he wanted to talk to Harry and he was no longer there. Nobody told him how lost he would feel without him. Nobody told him that even numbers had a curse.


End file.
